Pegasus Boots
The Pegasus Boots, also known as the Pegasus Shoes, are a recurring item in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. These magical boots allow whoever wears them to sprint at high speeds. Sometimes, the boots are adorned with silver wings. Link can use them for a variety of purposes, such as dashing into Weak Walls to break them or trees to knock things off or out of them, or running across dangerous ground, like quicksand. The boots usually require Link to spend a second or two gathering speed before its power can be unleashed. If Link has his sword equipped he will hold it out in front of him performing a Dash Attack as he runs. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past The Pegasus Shoes are given to Link by Sahasrahla, who had inherited them from his ancestors, the Sages. However, Link must first prove his worth by entering the Eastern Palace, defeating the evil that lies within, and retrieving the Pendant of Courage, one of three Pendants of Virtue needed for the hero to fulfill the prophecy. He successfully does so, and Sahasrahla passes on the Pegasus Shoes to Link, as well as telling him about the Master Sword's location. The Pegasus Shoes can be used by pressing the A-button (R in the Game Boy Advance port) and holding it for a short while, allowing Link to build up speed. Link can dash quickly to avoid enemy attacks, break piles of rocks, or dash into solid objects, often knocking down loose objects. The latter must at one point be done in order to retrieve the Book of Mudora from the House of Books. The Pegasus Shoes can also be used to have Link ram into enemies, dealing damage to them while Link takes no damage; however, Link cannot change directions while charging. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening The Pegasus Boots are found inside Key Cavern, the third dungeon on Koholint Island. When worn, these boots used in combination with the Roc's Feather, make it possible to leap great distances. Link can also use the boots to break the crystal-like obstacles found inside Hidden Holes and dungeons. If Link has his sword equipped to the other button while dashing, he will point the sword in front of him, damaging any enemy in his path. Interestingly, despite the boots' in-game sprite lacking wings, they are depicted as winged boots in their official artwork. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords The Pegasus Boots can be found randomly on Item Podiums. They allow Link to sprint at faster speeds and are invaluable in the battle against Derazoru. Link can alter which direction he is running somewhat slightly, but this is only effective in anyway if Link is slightly off-aim from his destination. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Pegasus Boots can be obtained from Item Podiums. If Link meets a Great Fairy while wielding the Pegasus Boots, she will upgrade them to Level 2 Pegasus Boots. They greatly increase Link's speed and grant him the ability to run over holes and cliffs. Link can turn while running, but only 90 degrees at a time. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap The Pegasus Boots are crafted by Rem the shoemaker and his Minish assistants in Hyrule Town after Link has awakened the sleepy shoemaker with the Wake-Up Mushroom. The Pegasus Boots are needed in order for Link to cross the swampy terrain of the Castor Wilds. Like in Four Swords, Link can, though only sightly, change his trajectory. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds The Pegasus Boots are owned by the Shady Guy, who uses them to commit various thefts. After he has stolen the Smooth Gem from Oren, Link can find him in Kakariko Village. If Link can sneak up on the Shady Guy by merging with the wall behind him, the Shady Guy will surrender his Pegasus Boots. The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes In Tri Force Heroes, Link has the Pegasus Boots automatically at the start of the game as part of his default equipment. Like in other games, if his sword is available he will automatically perform a Dash Attack when running. Non-Canon Appearances ''Hyrule Warriors Young Link will briefly don a pair of Pegasus Boots (that resemble a winged version of his Kokiri Boots) when performing his Triforce Slash combo (in which he uses his increased dash speed and sword to create a Triforce mark that releases an eruption of light). Due to the fast paced nature of the attack, it is hard to spot him wearing the boots, though if one pays attention Link can be seen equipping the boots shortly before he performs the combo. When performing the combo as the Fierce Deity, Young Link does not require the Pegasus Boots to perform the combo as his Deity form seems to naturally possess the ability to dash at a speed comparable to that of the Pegasus Boots. It is likely that the Pegasus Boots were added to explain how Young Link could dash so fast and/or was added by the developers as reference to the Pegasus Boots. Hyrule Warriors Legends '']] As part of the ''Link's Awakening DLC, the Pegasus Boots appear as part of the Boots moveset for Linkle. Unlike past depictions, Linkle's Pegasus Boots are thigh-high boots that feature the addition of knee pads. They are described as possessing the power of lightning (which is also its elemental attribute) and the fury Cuccos (a reference to Linkle's Cuccos aid her during certain attacks). The Pegasus Boots appear as Linkle's Level 3 weapon. Via a DLC code it can also be unlocked in Hyrule Warriors. Also for unknown reasons, Young Link does not don the Pegasus Boots in Hyrule Warriors Legends. Presumably it was omitted due to either graphical or hardware limitations between the 3DS and Wii U. Level 4 The Pegasus Boots + are Linkle's Level 4 Boots that are exclusive to Hyrule Warriors Legends. They are basically a stronger plus version of her Level 3 Boots. Like all Level 4 weapons, it has the same design as the Level 3 weapon it is based on. Etymology Pegasus is the name of a winged horse from Greek mythology, who was famous for his high running speed. He was considered as one of the fastest horses in the ancient world. Hermes had winged sandals that allowed him to run very fast, thus delivering messages faster. Gallery File:Pegasus Boots Artwork (A Link to the Past).png|Artwork of the Pegasus Boots from A Link to the Past File:Hyrule Warriors Boots Pegasus Boots Dash (Victory Cutscene).png|Linkle dashing with the Pegasus Boots in her victory cutscene from Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Boots Pegasus Boots - Linkle & Cucco (Victory Cutscene).png|Linkle wearing the Pegasus Boots in her Victory Cutscene from Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Young Link Pegasus Boots (Triforce Slash Combo).png|Young Link wearing the Pegasus Boots in Hyrule Warriors See also * Boots (The Adventure of Link) * Hover Boots * Pegasus Ring * Pegasus Seed es:Botas de Pegaso Category:Footwear Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes items Category:Hyrule Warriors items